


Let's talk about...

by FPwoper



Series: Cheesy SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calthazar, Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Sex, Random Hookup, Rutting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Cas goes out clubbing. He does not like being on the dancefloor, but if he had not been out there, he'd definitely have missed something...SPN Kink Bingo square: Calthazar





	Let's talk about...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SPN Kink Bingo square fill for Calthazar.  
> Someone (I'm so sorry that I don't remember who) challenged me to use cheese in a fic, and I decided to use cheese in each and every one of my fills for the bingo. It might be subtle or very present, but... here we go.  
> Unbeta'd.

 

Castiel is not sure how he got here, but he’s on the dance floor in a fancy club, and there’s enough people dancing around him to give him anxiety. His anxiety must be showing in his movements, but that doesn’t stop guys and girls alike coming up to him and grinding against him. Castiel feels awkward and doesn’t know how to politely tell them that he’s not quite interested in that. He’s spotted one of his ex-boyfriends near the bar and is simply trying to blend in with the crowd to avoid him. He’s not quite feeling up to talking to Bartholomew ever again, so the dance floor seemed like a good option. Now that he’s in the middle of the dance floor, he doesn’t want to be there anymore. Too many people.

It’s only by chance that he spots him. There’s a man with dirty-blonde hair at the back of the club, dancing slightly out of sync with the music, but it seems that this more to do with the fact that he’s intently staring at Cas than with his musicality. The guy should creep Cas out, but somehow it doesn’t feel as bad as all the people who were grinding against him a while ago. It’s… slightly more than polite interest, but it feels good. It feels _awesome_ , even, to be the object of such intense scrutiny. Cas keeps his eyes on the man and waits until their gazes meet.

When they do, it’s somehow electric, and the other man’s mouth falls open slightly. Cas decides on the spot that he really does want to meet the man, at least, and starts making his way over. It’s awkward – they are still maintaining their intense eye contact – but Cas finally makes it to the man.

“Balthazar,” the man says, putting the cube of cheese he was holding in his hand on the table in front of him and instead holding out a hand for Cas to shake.

“I’m Cas,” Cas says, taking the proffered hand.

They collapse into silence, both looking at their feet, and then they look up at the same time. A laugh is startled out of Cas, and Balthazar follows quickly. It’s a short guffaw, but Castiel is happy to hear the sound. It makes him happy, and that is the thing that strikes Cas most. He’s not looking for anything, least of all a relationship, but this short exchange is already shaping up to be amazing. Cas is not the best at small talk, so he doesn’t even try. He knows that Balthazar is interested in him, so he just goes for it.

He does give Balthazar a sort of warning, by leaning in, but when the man does not budge, their lips touch. The kiss starts off softly, but increases in ferocity, and soon Balthazar is pushing Cas against the back wall of the club, and soon, their hard cocks are grinding together through their pants.

Somehow, this rutting against each other’s hips feels natural. Castiel moans into Balthazar’s mouth, and that seems to be it. Balthazar groans and his hips stutter. Cas simply _knows_ that Balthazar has come in his pants, and it’s that idea that pushes Cas over the edge, too. His soft moan is just loud enough for Balthazar to catch it, and the glimmer in the other man’s eye looks both devilish and angelic. Cas doesn’t get the chance to work out which it actually is, or what caused it, because Balthazar kisses him again, and then they push away from each other.

“Do you want to continue this somewhere… more discreet?” Balthazar asks, and Cas swallows when he notices Balthazar’s accent, which sounds great. Just great. Cas does _definitely_ not have a language kink. Not at all. He doesn’t know what you’re talking about.

“Sure,” Cas rasps, and follows the man out. He’s not sure how he got here, but he knows it’s infinitely better than being in the middle of the dancefloor being groped by everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/fpwoper).


End file.
